Ulterior Motives
by darksidechick
Summary: With his fiancé and the entire kingdom freezing before his eyes, Prince Hans is given the ultimate opportunity to be the hero Arendelle wants, but not exactly the hero it needs. The crown calls to him first and foremost, and there's only one way to obtain the ultimate prize: Queen Elsa has to die.
1. Finalizing the Plan

This came about as a writing prompt ask for Tumblr. Someone had requested a piece involving an evil-Hans romancing Anna. Well… I started out alright, and mentally planned out this whole thing—and then decided half-way trough this that Hans wasn't exactly evil _enough_ , and Anna wouldn't end up the way the requester wanted…. Oops. But I was already far too invested in seeing this through to the end, so this turned into practice! I've never actually written a dark or evil Hans before, so this is my first shot!

This will be a three-part fic with the focus and perspective from Hans engaging different characters as it replaces the final act of the film.

Summary: With his fiancé and the entire kingdom freezing before his eyes, Prince Hans is given the ultimate opportunity to be the hero Arendelle wants, but not exactly the hero it needs. The crown calls to him first and foremost, and there's only one way to obtain the ultimate prize: Queen Elsa has to die.

* * *

" _Don't you see? I can't! You have to tell them to let me go!"_

Queen Elsa's words echoed in Prince Hans' head as he left the dungeons and returned to the sanctuary of the Arendelle castle. So much for trying things the easy way. The _nice_ way.

Though, that certainly wasn't the _easiest_ option. That would have been to let that Weselton bodyguard to finish the Queen off right there in her own palace of ice. She was about to commit double murder anyway. A life for a life. The killing would certainly have been justified in his eyes—and it was later revealed that the Duke himself ordered his men to commit such an act in the first place. And here he thought he hated that spineless little man.

Still, he couldn't deny that the Duke had a solid idea. What if Elsa did perish? Would the winter end? He sighed as he started up the stone staircase into the castle's west entrance. _I suppose I'll never know now_. _I can't just kill her. I still need a link to the crown. What I need—no, who I need, is_ _ **Anna**_ _._

After his return to the castle hours before, he had inquired about the princess, in case she returned while he was on the Northern Mountain. She was still out there somewhere. Gone for days now. If she had perished in the snow, Arendelle would be doomed. He could only argue his position as regent so far. He and Anna weren't married yet, and if she were dead, he'd have nothing. Just a visiting prince, like so many others now trapped in the cursed kingdom.

Hans scowled. Not that it mattered in the long run. Queen Elsa was out of control. Anna was missing. He estimated that within the next week, if that, everyone would be dead. Living in the Isles with his twelve abusive brutes of brothers would be preferred to than this fate.

Hans stopped outside the double doors to the library, where the leading foreign dignitaries had congregated. He promised to update them on the situation. Not that there was a lot of news to tell. He took a deep breath and applied his mask—the face of a worried, concerned regent with nothing but misery to share.

"Gentlemen." Hans greeted them as he walked into the room.

"Ah, Prince Hans." The Spaniard said as he approached. "What news?"

Hans stood still just beyond the entrance as he closed the doors behind him. "Queen Elsa won't stop the winter."

"What?!" Weselton's Duke exclaimed. "Why?"

"She claims not to know how." Hans replied, crossing his arms. "We are left with little options now."

"I agree." The Frenchmen said.

Hans strode further into the room and the group parted to let him through. "There's only one course of action left. I have to go back out and look for Princess Anna."

"You can't risk going out there again!" The Frenchman protested.

Hans spun around to face him with as much air as a concerned fiancé could muster. "If anything happens to her—" _I need Anna. I have nothing if she's gone. I need her to solidify my claim._

"-If _anything_ happens to the princess, you're all Arendelle has left!"

That statement gave Hans pause. Was that really true? Are they already prepared to hand the kingdom of Arendelle over to him should Anna not come back? He mentally shook his head. It couldn't possibly be that easy. Nothing in life was easy—was _ever_ easy for him. He learned that the hard way for twenty-three years. He was the unlucky thirteenth son, after all.

There was still the issue of the Queen. He couldn't possibly rule if she still lived. That would involve killing her. He had no issue with that, really. It almost happened earlier, and he felt no remorse or shame over it. And if Anna never returned…, no one to be upset over the monarch's death. _Or…_ he mused, if Anna did return, perhaps killing the Queen wouldn't be best. There had to be another way to appease everyone, save Arendelle, _and_ get the crown in the end. He'd even settle for the latter two of the three.

Abdication? Anna would become the new queen, and he her king. That's solid. _That could work…_ he supposed. Although, having Elsa around afterwards would make him nervous. Would she try to reclaim her throne? Would she try to influence her sister? Influence _him_? Would her magic wreak havoc all over should something spook her? Elsa would be a major loose end he wouldn't want to deal with.

She would have to go. In some way, somehow, she needed to die. He just needed to find a good way to convince everyone else.

Now if only he suddenly had a rare bout of luck…

There were voices on the other side of the door. " _He's in here_." The library doors opened once more, and Kai called out. "Prince Hans!"

Hans and the other dignitaries turned to see Kai and Gerda clutching a freezing, familiar princess. It was like magic. Think of Anna and she suddenly appeared! Perhaps he really did have luck on his side after all….

"Anna!" He exclaimed excitedly and immediately crossed the length of the room to take her into his arms." God Anna, you're so cold!" This wasn't at all how he expected their reunion to go. Why was she cold? Why was almost all of her hair white? The last he saw, it was just a narrow streak that was twisted up and around into her formal hairdo.

"H-Hans, you have to kiss me!" she immediately replied and started tugging on his lapels to pull herself up.

"…what?" He mentally scoffed at first. _What, no 'Hans, I'm safe! Hans, I'm back.'. The first thing she wants is some kiss?_ While put off at first, he calmed himself down when an appealing thought suddenly formed in his head. … _Did she really miss me that much?_

"Now… now!" She begged and stood on her tip toes. Behind her, Gerda waved to usher the remaining gentleman out of the room, leaving the couple alone.

Anna tugged again on his clothes, but Hans would have none of it. Before he would even consider getting romantic with her, he wanted answers. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her. They were engaged after all, and he had a part to play. He knew it'd only be a matter of time before he'd have to start certain intimacies. Kissing her might actually be nice. Granted she was cold, but the way her lips puckered in and out as she shivered… they looked so beautifully pink and soft. He wondered how they would taste. And as she whined, and the way her body trembled as she clung to him, she was so desperate for him, she _needed him_. He had never felt that way before from anyone and his imagination was getting the best of him. It sent a rush of desire through him, and he almost dipped his head down to hungrily oblige her but immediately came to his senses. _Focus, idiot. Focus._

"What happened out there?" He asked, sobering himself.

"Elsa… she struck me with her powers!"

He let shock show across his face. "You said she would never hurt you."

"I was wrong." She cried and crumbled against him.

Hans acted fast and lifted her into his arms to carry her to the chaise. He laid her down across it and sat at the edge beside her, searching her face, silently asking for an explanation. "What did she do?"

Anna laid her hands over her chest. "She f-froze my heart, and only an act of true love can save me!"

 _And… there goes that lucky streak. What nonsense is this? What act could possibly break—_ He stopped his thoughts, the answer suddenly so obvious. He recalled during their time at the coronation how she was so engrossed in fairy tales and the like. There was always one common element to such stories, and he wanted to kick himself for not immediately recognizing it.

"…. A true love's kiss."

Anna nodded.

Hans mentally started swearing. Just when he thought things were working. Naturally there would be yet _another_ flaw in his plan. Still. He had to kiss her. She was expecting it from her gentlemanly, loving fiancé. To refuse her now would expose his entire plan, and he couldn't risk everyone turning on him now. Not when he was getting so close.

And what harm would it do? He had just fantasized about kissing her not two minutes ago. He could at least pretend to enjoy it. He may _actually_ enjoy it, even if it held serious implications. It was a kiss of life, essentially, not a real moment for passion. What's the worse that would happen? If it didn't work, she would die. It wouldn't be any different if she died out in the woods from ravenous wolves or frostbite. Only he'd get one sweet moment of her to remember.

His eyes searched her entire face before returning to her gaze, and his hand traced along her cheek. This certainly wouldn't be a kiss of true love, or even _love_ , but it'd be a kiss nonetheless. He decided he wouldn't have to fake anything, at least. Anna may be a pawn in his great plan, but it didn't mean he didn't care for her. She was a kind, compassionate, loving creature, full of boundless energy and hope, someone unlike any he's ever met before. A small part of him actually hoped the kiss _would_ work. Ever since she appeared at the library, he had started banking on her being a part of his plan again, a part of his future. It was the only part that he could depend on. Like everything else though, it was slipping away as she shivered beside him and leaned into his touch. Her skin was growing paler. And those lovely pink lips were starting to turn into mixed shades of bluish purple.

 _Right. Kiss her._

Hans let his gloved fingers stroke her cheek once more before sliding down under her chin to guide her face closer to his own. He leaned forward, too. His mouth twitched into a slight smirk as her eyes closed and her lips began to pucker the closer she got to him. When she was near enough to him that he could feel her chilly breath on him, Hans closed the remaining gap and gently brushed her lips with his, closing his eyes to savor the fleeting moment. Her lips were frigid just like the rest of her skin, and he had to do everything in his power to resist yanking his head back from the icy sensation. After a few seconds, he was able to adjust and manage the cold.

Merely brushing lips wouldn't do. This was a kiss of supposed-true-love. He had to play it up. Hans raised his other hand to cup her cheek as he leaned into her further, pushing her head back against the cushioned arm of the chaise. When he heard her moan ever-so-softly through it, he found himself deepening it a little, just enough to give her a pleasant taste of himself without probing to far. He wouldn't dare try to part her lips and explore further. A kiss like that would have to wait until their wedding night.

Assuming they would even have one.

Hans broke off the kiss and leaned back, though he kept his hands on her face. He was starting to feel the chill through the fabric of his glove. She still looked exactly the same. Her hair was still white—no. It was _whiter_.

"A-Anna?"

She opened her eyes and looked herself over, taking one braid in her hands to see if it was back to its natural strawberry-blonde pigment.

"It… it d-didn't work?" She asked. "But…but why not?" Her eyes looked back up to his with sadness and confusion. "A-aren't you my t-true love?"

Her voice sounded so broken, and it wrenched at him. Hans almost couldn't bear to see her like this. She, so full of light and love suddenly believing everything was hopeless. He needed her to have hope. He needed it for himself.

"Of course, I am." He said softly even though the truth was screaming at him otherwise in his mind.

"T-then why didn't it work?"

 _Shit…_ he didn't have an answer prepared for this. How could he overlook such a jarring flaw?! Naturally the kiss wouldn't work, he knew as much. Surely, he should have expected to her demand why. _Think fast._

"It… it must be your sister's magic." Hans suggested. "Are you sure it has to be an act of true love?"

"T-that's what the t-trolls said…"

 _Trolls? What trolls?_ Hans wanted her to clarify but decided against it. There would be time for full explanations later. She was running out of time. _He_ was running out of ideas. "There has to be another way to save you…"

"But how?" Anna asked. Her trembling hands reached out to clutch at his tailcoat lapels once more.

Hans' eyes searched hers once more. "I… I'll think of something."

"H-Hans?"

Her voice sounded weak and she shivered violently. Now all of her hair was white.

"Yes, my love?" He never did like pet names and such, but he used one anyway. Maybe it would help reassure her of his so-called- honorable intentions.

"Am I g-going to die?"

The breath suddenly left him as he looked at her wide-eyed. Her fearful question suddenly made everything fall into place. Hans felt foolish for overthinking the most obvious solution. It was the same solution the Duke had come up with. Kill the Queen. End the winter.

Kill the Queen. End the Winter. _Save the Princess._ _Claim the crown._

Now, he had his excuse—that final piece of the puzzle.

Another soft whimper from Anna broke his concentration and he suddenly remembered she had asked him that morbid question.

"No." He said firmly and took her trembling hands in his larger gloved ones. "Not if I have anything to do about it."

"But… the kiss—"

"The kiss doesn't matter. We can't let one off-moment dictate our lives, can we? We can't measure the weight of our feelings for each other by the advice of some mystic troll that I certainly have never met, and therefore has no right to judge _me_ for what's real and what's not."

Anna only responded with a shivering shrug of her shoulders. "W-what are you g-going to do?"

"Whatever I have to do to stop this curse." He replied rather bluntly. Her eyes searched his full of uncertainty. Hans glanced down at their joined hands, and he brought hers to his lips, grazing kisses along her knuckles, pretending to try warming her. He knew the gesture would be ineffectual, but any little thing to keep the façade going….

When he moved to get up, she whined again. "w-wait! D-don't go!"

"Anna, I must."

"Don't leave me here alone…" Anna said quietly with pleading eyes. "I'm… I'm so cold… and I'm scared."

Hans flipped her hand over and traced his lips across her palm. "Don't be. Everything will soon be set right." Releasing her, he stood and yanked on the servants' chord. Within minutes, there was a knock and Gerda came inside.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Gerda. Take Anna back to her room. Give her a hot bath, hot meal, anything and everything you can to keep her warm."

"Yes, Sir." Gerda moved swiftly to the couch and helped the princess to her feet. As Anna was led from the room, she turned around to give Hans another uncertain stare.

Once the women were gone, Hans slumped back down onto the chaise and ran his fingers through his hair. A quiet, nervous laugh escaped him. That was close. Too close. She may have been growing suspicious.

 _But I can't worry about that. This plan is finally coming back together again, and I can't lose focus now. Onto the next step- I have to tell everyone else what's happened._

Hans cleared his throat and stood. The doors to the library were still open, and he sauntered out into the corridor. There was a small mirror hanging not far down the wall, so he went to it and examined his reflection. His clothes were a bit unkempt with Anna's fusing. And his hair was a mess. Hans raised his hand to at least tidy his bangs but paused. _Maybe this will help seal the deal._

Once convinced he looked the part, he quickly moved to the conference room. There was still work to be done.

"Prince Hans!" Weselton's Duke exclaimed as the prince returned to their chamber. "What happened?"

Hans tried his best to look both poised and unhinged all at the same time. "It's Princess Anna—she's dying."

"What?" The Spaniard asked. "How?"

"The Queen turned on her—struck her with her magic."

"I knew it!" Weselton said angrily. "That woman is a monster and we are all in grave danger!"

"Where is she now? The Princess?" The Frenchman asked.

"The maids are trying to keep her warm, but I'm afraid it's ultimately useless. I held her in my arms and she only grew colder—freezing from the inside out. I fear before nightfall she will be dead." Hans said, sinking into a chair and bowing his head in grief. "I don't know what to do." He said in a lie. "I can no longer reason with Queen Elsa. And if I-… I-I mean, _we_ lose Anna… what will become of Arendelle?"

"You must lead us." The Spaniard replied. "The princess has given charge to you."

Hans let out a long, audible sigh. "What of the people?"

"Reports from the guards say conditions are deteriorating on the far outskirts of Arendelle. And the ships in the Fjords are weakening as the ice continues to strengthen."

"This winter needs to end." Weselton said firmly. "It's getting colder by the minute, and we can't stand here talking in circles any longer. If we don't do something soon, we shall all freeze to death, just like the Princess."

"In that case, Arendelle looks to you." The Briton said.

Hans gripped the arm of the chair as he wasted a few minutes in silence. He needed them to believe he was considering his next move, and above all else, he couldn't break under the pressure and show his sleight of hand. "For turning on and attacking the Princess, for wreaking terror and destruction upon her people, for abandoning the kingdom without remorse…" he sighed, "it's with a heavy heart I charge Queen Elsa with treason—and sentence her to death." He looked up at the Duke, the one man who he was most certain to share similar mind. "With her gone, the magic will stop, and Princess Anna will be saved." Weselton nodded in agreement.

"Unless she's already gone." The Frenchman said quietly.

Silence.

"And if it doesn't work?" The Spaniard spoke up.

"Then we'll all die a lot faster." Weselton said grimly.

Hans cleared his throat and then rose from the chair. "I'll… I'll go rally the men. For Princess Anna's sake, we can't delay. The Queen needs to be stopped." After a slew of solemn nods from around the room, Hans swept from the chamber.

 _That was far easier than I expected it to be. Everything's back on track, but I have to stay focused. I mustn't trip at the finish line, not while I'm so damn close. Now, Queen Elsa, it's time this winter ended once and for all._

Once he was far enough away and alone, the corners of Hans' mouth turned upwards into a twisted grin, and his chilling laugh echoed throughout the empty corridor.


	2. Long Live The Queen

Hans trailed slower behind the group of royal guards as they made their way through the dungeon corridors. Puffs of air could be seen with every exhale as he rubbed his arms. The temperature had certainly dropped _lower_ from his last visit to the Queen. Before, the cold was uncomfortably manageable. Now, it was almost like an icy shock to the system. He kept his mouth tightly shut, in case opening it to speak would start making his teeth chatter. How he wished he thought to grab his coat.

 _I wonder if this is what it feels like for Anna right now. These constant waves of shivers._ He shook his head and the thought pushed to the back of his mind. _Don't think of the princess now. She's the weakness. Focus on the dangerous task at hand. Somehow, I've got to get close enough to Elsa to kill her without getting blasted myself._

"She's dangerous. Move quickly!" The hushed voice of the captain of the guard broke Hans from his thoughts. He didn't realize how close they were to Queen Elsa's cell.

 _It's now or never._

"The door won't open sir. It's frozen shut!" Another guard commented.

Hans stopped in his tracks as he observed several of the group all pushing their weight onto the door to pry it open. _Naturally, it's frozen. She's inside. Being the source of the magic, it's not surprising that that's where it's strongest._ He crossed his arms and waited. There was no use trying to help them. The door was only so wide.

Then he heard it. A low rumble. Hans' eyes moved from the crowd of royal guards to the ceiling. _What was that? Another storm?_

The rumble got louder. Now it didn't seem like it was coming from outside at all. It felt as if the very walls of the dungeon were shaking.

 _The ice—it's destroying the—_ He didn't even finish the thought before he started barking orders.

"Get that door open _NOW_! Hurry before this entire structure collapses."

Two more guards threw themselves against the frozen wood and it finally gave away. The shock of it forcing open traveled through the wooden beams of the cell as the dungeon shook violently once more. The guards all stepped inside and gasped.

… _great… now what?_ Hans pushed forward and squeezed into the cell. The air was even more frigid here as he took in the scene. The outer wall of the cell was all debris on the ground and the winds entered the ruins. It felt like ice was cutting right through him.

But most importantly, the manacles chained to the floor were completely split in half and iced over. Queen Elsa was gone.

Hans let out a growl and his eyes moved from the broken restraints to the frozen fjords outside. In order to kill her, he would have to go out there after her. But first, make sure that the soldiers remained loyal to him.

"Lock down the castle until I return." He ordered the captain and turned to the group of guards. "The Queen is dangerously out of control-she could have killed us all just now, and could easily try again. She has already struck her own heiress, the Princess, with magic intent to kill. Even now, Anna fights for her life. We cannot allow harm to befall her again."

"Yes, Your Highness!" The captain bowed and turned to his men to divvy his own orders. But Hans didn't stick around to hear them. He rushed back to the castle for his coat and scabbard. He knew Elsa wouldn't try to return to her home. She had run away for a reason. No, she would head back to the woods, to the mountains, to her palace of ice.

After adjusting the belted scabbard resting near his hip, he swapped out his white indoor gloves for thick, insulated, black leather ones and set out into the storm. He was growing more thankful that Anna left him in charge of her kingdom for the last few days. Hans now had the layout of the castle courtyard and town pretty down pat and relied on memory to direct him. The wind had increased significantly now, and with it blowing around a fresh new wave of snow, it was nearly impossible to see. Still, he knew the path she would take. The same route that started this whole mess.

 _The good news_ , he mused, if he could even call it "good", _was that the dungeons sat on the far end of the castle complex. And if I can't see in this weather, she can't either. There's a good chance I can cut off her escape._

Before too long, Hans found himself out on the fjords. He was almost completely out in the open and exposed. With few barriers for the wind, he found himself struggling to stay on his feet. The gusts were strong enough to knock him aside every few steps, and he had to keep stopping to maintain his balance.

Hans stopped and put an arm up above his eyes to try and get a clearer look at his surroundings. Other than a few ships sticking out over the ice, everything was white. And the ships themselves looked ready to splinter apart. Glancing behind him, he saw what looked like a mast protruding from the surface. So not only did her magic freeze these vessels in place, but her storms also knocked them over and refroze them. He wondered if there were any men on board. Morbid thoughts flooded into his mind—how many innocent lives were suddenly and frightfully destroyed. When the storm lifts and the waters melt, he would have to send some men down under the water and survey just how many bodies littered the fjords' floor—from sailors who didn't have enough time to vacate the vessel as it froze… to those who jumped overboard and became one with the water as the storm engulphed them.

 _All the more reason to put an end to Queen Elsa before she destroys anyone else._ Hans thought to himself. _How many more innocent lives need to be lost while she runs away and abandons the rest of us to a fate we didn't deserve?_

He suddenly found a renewed sense of energy at his musings and decided now was the time to press on. Elsa was out here on the fjords somewhere, and he had to find her before she could further flee. But the more he crossed the icy terrain, the more he was certain he was walking in circles. He couldn't see any further. The snow had created a complete whiteout. No longer able to rely on his eyes, he turned to his other senses.

And then he heard them.

There was the faint sound of heels clicking against the ice. Panting. A woman's gasps.

There was only one person it could possibly belong to. Because who _else_ would be running about the fjords during this storm?

 _Queen Elsa._

Hans followed the sounds until they got louder. As he closed the distance, he could start to see the outlining of light blue swirling around in the wind. Yes, it was definitely her.

She turned directions and he followed suit. Now he was right in the direction of the wind, and he put his hands before his face trying to shield himself.

Then, she suddenly turned around and gasped upon seeing him.

"Queen Elsa!" He shouted through the wind when she tried to flee again. He made sure his voice remained firm. "You can't run from this!"

She turned back around to face him and gestured outwards with her arms towards him. From what he could see, there was only pleading in her eyes as she begged to him, "just take care of my sister..."

 _Oh,_ _ **NOW**_ _she gives me the god-damn blessing._ _I'll be sure to make good use of it if I live to see tomorrow._

 _If_ _ **Anna**_ _lives to see tomorrow._

"Your sister?!" Hans responded. _So… she wants to talk about Anna, huh? Well alright,_ Your Majesty _,_ he sneered to himself, _lets._ "She returned from the mountain weak and cold. Have you any idea what you've done?! You froze her heart!"

He could barely hear the "what?" that escaped her lips as shock formed over her features.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late." Hans replied angrily. "Her skin was ice, her hair turned white. There was nothing I could do, every moment that passed she became colder." His eyes narrowed as he decided the best way to crush her. "By now, your sister is dead. And it's because of YOU."

Hearing the news of Anna made Elsa's legs wobble as she looked away, processing what he had just said. It didn't take long for her strength to give out and she collapsed down onto the ice, sobbing. The moment her knees hit the ground, the wind stopped, and the falling snowflakes hung suspended in midair.

In the distance he could see the side of the Arendelle castle. Several people had walked onto the balcony, but he couldn't tell who they were from here. Not that he cared. They weren't going to get a clear view of him anyway.

Hans then glanced around at the sight before him. If they weren't so cursed, he'd say the floating flakes had an air of beauty to them. What a shame that they were created with the same magic that was killing them all, he would have complimented her.

But the time for compliments and niceties, for _leniency,_ was over. He turned his attentions back to the sobbing queen. He had broken her, but that didn't mean he couldn't lay on the truth for extra emphasis. She had gotten away with too much. Time to put her in her place.

"Look around you, Elsa. Look what you've caused. Do you see these ships? The ones barely visible above this ice? How many sailors did you unknowingly send to icy, watery graves? And the other vessels, splintering and falling apart—how many men will be trapped in Arendelle while repairs are being made, or until another vessel can come collect them? Think of the resources stretched thin to accommodate so many extended visitors. Think of your people—the elderly and the children—the ones who cannot cope with such harsh conditions, think of what you did to them, what you made them endure. Think of the strong bodied men and women that were so happy to meet you that night. Think of their homes that are destroyed, perhaps even their livelihoods. They all came out to celebrate their new queen, and what did she do? She cursed her kingdom over a sisterly spat and then abandoned everyone to an icy fate not once, but now _twice_. You may be a queen by royal decree, but certainly not by responsible rule or action. You're a coward. Instead of taking command and owning up to what you've done, you've only fled. You don't deserve the crown you wear, nor the good people that you govern."

Elsa stiffened her sobs to turn her head to glance back at him, her eyes all puffy red. "Is…is that why you're here then? To…" she swallowed. "to take everything that I have away?"

"What do you possibly have left to take?" He asked.

Elsa's eyes traveled from his face down to the sheathed sword at his hip. "So, you're h-here to kill me, is that it?"

Hans' hand on instinct went to rest on the rounded end of his hilt. "I was placed in charge of the kingdom by order of your sister. That means it's my duty to protect it at all costs—just as it was yours when you uttered the oath during the sacred ceremony. Well… in order to save Arendelle, I have to put an end to the winter no matter the cost. And since you can't seem to do it yourself, nor are you even willing to _try_ , that leaves me with only one option. Eliminate the source."

Elsa gasped and looked away, back at the icy surface beneath her. He couldn't tell if she was about to start sobbing again or if she was just staring at her reflection.

"Anna loved you, you know. She trusted you, even after all those years that you abandoned her. And for what? Do you know why she went out there on that mountain? To bring you back. She didn't give a damn about her own safety. She wouldn't even let me come with her for company or protection. I had to stay behind, to try and mend a mess that _you_ made. And why? Because you didn't like the fact that her life would involve _someone else_ ; the fact that she wanted to actually live her life out in the sunshine, out among real people. A life spent in the company of a man who loved her…" he couldn't resist inserting himself into it, but he wouldn't let himself get too cocky. "…a life that was now cut short in a death not swift nor peaceful. I'm not doing this for me, or for any personal satisfaction," he said despite the last statement being a lie, "I'm doing this for her, for Anna. I'm giving her the justice she deserves."

 _Let her come to terms with what she's done. Let her know the pain that Anna felt her entire life—_

He was jarred from his thoughts when Elsa spoke up. "All… all… I wanted was to protect her."

"You _murdered_ _her_."

His blunt words brought on another wave of sobs, and her fists hit the ice as she lost control of her emotions once more. The snowflakes around him started shaking. If they were starting to move, then the wind would no doubt come back. It was time to end this once and for all.

"Queen Elsa." He announced with stern regality, "For the abandonment, subsequent mistreatment and ultimate deaths of innocent civilians and visitors of your kingdom, for the murder of Princess Anna of Arendelle, I charge you with treason," he unsheathed his sword, "and sentence you to death."

Her entire body began to tremble the moment the sword left the scabbard. She shifted her position to place her hands over her chest as she looked up at the sky. Hans could see her lips moving but he couldn't discern what she was saying. _A prayer perhaps?_ _A calling to her sister? Too little, too late._

He moved forward swiftly and with purpose as he stood behind her with his arm raised. A twisted grin formed across his face as he prepared himself for what he was about to do.

Hans didn't even notice the strange warm breeze brush against his face before he brought down the sword and cut through flesh.

A low chuckle escaped his lips as he registered what he had just done. "The Queen is dead…" He grinned as he tossed down his bloody sword onto the ice, and turned his head up towards the castle, his eyes scanning the building as if searching out where Anna was inside. "Long live the new Queen…." _or even better—long live the_ _ **King**_ **.**

For a few moments, Hans wasn't even sure if the deed even worked. But then he felt another warm breeze, and new warmth in the air. The suspended snowflakes melted into drops of water onto the ice. Looking up towards the sky, he could see the white storm clouds fading away. Rays of sunshine started poking through the gaps until the entire kingdom of Arendelle was bathed in light and the sky was nothing but beautiful, clear, blue.

And the fjord, he looked down to see the ice getting thinner and thinner. He was relieved to see the edges of a ship protrude from the surface around him until the entire vessel became upright. The ship was certainly damaged, but it seemed repairable. And there was a lifeboat in tact that he could take onto shore. Looking down at the deck, his gaze returned to Elsa's lifeless body. He felt sorry for whoever would be unlucky enough to have to wash the blood from the wooden floor boards. There was a thick tarp on deck. He grabbed it and tossed it over the body.

Cheering in the distance distracted him, and he glanced towards the direction of the town square. The people were rejoicing over the curse's end, and the return of the summer.

 _Soon, they'll be praising me directly, the work of a hero. I saved them, I saved them all._ His eyes then went back to the castle. _And if I isn't too late, I saved Anna, and my—_ _ **our**_ _future._

It wasn't long after that he had made it back to the docks and walked among the people in the town square. Hans did well to keep his true glee hidden and maintained an air of mournful relief as he addressed the citizens as they flocked to him.

"Good people of Arendelle, the curse is over. The winter's plague is no more, and summer has indeed returned to us at long last." He paused so everyone could get their round of applause in. "But in our celebrations, we must also acknowledge deep tragedies. It is with a heavy heart that I must announce the death of Queen Elsa. She had proven to myself and others that she was truly too dangerous to be reasoned with, and to be saved. She had committed an act of treason against you all, and against her dear sister, Princess Anna, who had returned from the mountain weak and frigid after suffering through a vicious attack of icy magic—all for her efforts of returning the Queen to us. Her death was indeed necessary to stop the winter curse from further destroying us all."

"Even now, it is unknown to me if Princess Anna has survived," he continued, "but I can only hope she has remained as strong and determined as ever and clutched onto her love for not only myself, but of her people as well, to be able to see us all through this as time goes on. I promise you all, I will do my best to lead you in the days to come as we get past this tragedy, hopefully with our beloved princess at my side. With all traces of the cursed magic gone, Arendelle shall prosper again. I only ask for your loyalty and patience as time and nature take their course."

Another round of cheers, Hans waved to the crowd, milking their responses for all it was worth, reveling in their praise and devotion to him, a man they barely knew, but the man that saved them all. Their hero. _Their new king._

When the commotion seemed to die down, he took the opportunity to return to the castle. He still had to find out what became of his fiancé, his princess—no. His _Queen_.

He quickly bolted up the steps of the castle and maneuvered through the corridors. Turning one corner, his boot slipped on something on the floor. His arms went out to lean against the wall as he looked down.

There was a large puddle on the floor—with several twigs, three pieces of coal, and a carrot sitting all wet in the center of it.

 _What on earth is this?_

After staring at the mess for a moment and coming up blank, he sidestepped over it. _I'll have someone clean that up later._

Down another corridor, he had arrived at Anna's door. He raised his hand to knock but then stopped with his fist inches from the wood. He could hear noises coming from the other side, so he listened.

No, not noises. Sobs.

Anna's alive! Granted, she was crying, but living and breathing nonetheless. A pure moment of joy coursed through him. He wasn't too late after all. He could see the finish line before him and grew more excited by the moment. Now to share news with his future bride. He moved to knock again but stopped once more. Now there were voices inside, too.

" _Oh Milady…your hair has regained its original beauty! Even the white streak is gone."_

 _Ah, Gerda._ Hans nodded. He had almost forgotten about her.

" _I…I can't b-breathe"…_ He could hear Anna sobbing, practically choking over her words. " _It h-hurts too much…she's gone isn't she? My s-s-sister's d-dead…"_

" _I don't know, Princess Anna."_ Gerda responded. " _Perhaps she was the one to stop the curse."_

" _N-No!"_ Anna cried. " _I know it! She's d-dead…. I don't- I can't…"_

Hans stopped listening as the sobs got louder. He stepped back from the door and glanced down at himself. There were still small blood splatters on his gloves and on the top surfaces of his boots. He couldn't possibly see Anna looking like this—like a murderer.

And she was too hysterical to see any sort of reason now, anyway.

 _No. Let her mourn. In spite of everything, Anna loved her sister. Nothing I say or do could ever take that away. Let her vent her immediate sorrows to her maid. I'll see her later—tonight when bedtime calls, once she's calmed down. She'll need someone to help her through this. Someone to love, and someone to love_ _ **her**_ _in return_ _ **.**_ _I'll make sure that before the sun rises tomorrow, she knows for certain that someone is_ _ **me**_ _._

 _I can see it. The crown is almost within my grasp. All I need now is the promise of my queen._


	3. Securing The Crown

The clock chimed to the nine-o-clock hour as Prince Hans stood in his bedroom staring at himself in the mirror. He had been letting his imagination get the best of him for the last two hours—first it started with a practicing of a royal wave, but he found waving to himself awkward. Then he imagined how his reflection would look were he donned in royal robes, and a gold crown atop his head. Looking down onto his hands, perhaps a jeweled ring or two on his right, and a shining gold band on his left.

His wedding ring.

Looking to his side, he envisioned how his queen would appear. Dressed in a flattering, flowing dress, the Arendelle pendant around her slender neck, strawberry-blonde hair done up in some elaborate configuration, maybe even some matching silky ribbons trailing from the back. And a sparkling tiara to complete the look.

 _Anna would look stunning,_ he mused. _A perfect match._

 _Anna…_ that reminded him. He was going to go to her tonight. She had been left alone for hours now. Surely that was enough time for her to cry out her weight in tears.

Hans gave himself one more stare in the mirror and tilted his head curiously. After leaving her corridor earlier that afternoon, he had come back to change out some of his bloody clothes and mentally prepare for facing the princess. Normally, he would say he felt pretty confident that he could flash a smile and smooth-talk his way right through her heart, but this was a very different circumstance. Anna was distraught. And even if the water works had long-since-ended, she would certainly not be in her right mind. If he wanted her to practically be putty in his hands, he would need to be a little more…. alluring. And what better way to innocently appeal to a member of the fairer sex than be pleasing to the eye?

 _First things first—some of these layers have to go._

Almost immediately, he shrugged out of his tailcoat and draped it on a nearby chair. Next came the magenta cravat. Then the blue vest.

 _Better… but not quite._ His mouth twisted to a frown as he scrutinized himself some more. Boots, pants, shirt, gloves. _Well… the gloves can go._ He tugged them off and tossed them aside as well. His hands then moved to pop open the collar of his shirt as well as the next two buttons down. The clasps on his sleeves went undone too, and he rolled the cuffs back up to the elbows. And for a finishing touch, he raised his hand to his head and lightly ran his fingers through his hair.

 _Ah. That's more like it._

Satisfied with his tussled, low key appearance, he reapplied the mask of a concerned fiancé and regent as he left his room to venture to Anna's.

He passed a few servants in the corridor. They merely acknowledged him as he passed with a short bowing or curtsy. No vocal greetings, a considerable difference from the previous few days.

Considerable, but not unreasonable. After all, their queen, a woman they have served since she was a small child, if not infancy, was now dead. He would be genuinely concerned if no one seemed to care at all.

Once at Anna's door, he cleared his throat and gave a few swift knocks. He couldn't make out any noises from the other side of the door. It didn't really dawn on him until this moment that Anna might have gone to bed early.

 _That or, she just wouldn't bother to answer the door at all._ He sighed. _I really don't want to wait until tomorrow. And there's no way I'm rogue enough to push into a lady's bedchamber uninvited._ _I would actually like to live to see the day I'm crowned._

A few moments later, he heard a rusting, and the doorknob turned. To his surprise, it was Gerda who answered, and she poked her head out into the hall. He had assumed she would have left Anna earlier in the day.

"Oh! Your highness!" She said with surprise and gave a small curtsy. "What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to see Anna…" Hans replied with a small pout. He tried to shift to the side to peek into the room, but the door wasn't open enough for him to get a glimpse of the princess.

"O-oh!" Gerda turned back into the bedroom to peek at its occupant before looking back at the prince. "I don't know if she wants visitors—"

" _Gerda?"_ Anna called faintly from the room. " _Who is it?"_

The maid then turned around and moved behind the door to talk to the princess. Hans could hear them conversing, but not quite well enough to make out what was being said.

Hans would have started to grow uneasy but then Gerda came back into view and nodded to him, opening the door wider for him to enter.

Hans gave her a short nod of thanks and stepped into Anna's bedroom for the first time. Before doing anything else, he gave the maid a soft, pleading look. "Would you mind leaving us?"

Gerda blinked in surprise at such a bold and suggestive inquiry, and she looked to Anna for any sort of lead. The princess merely nodded and looked away, so Gerda reluctantly agreed. "Very well." Giving each of them a cautious look, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

The first thing Hans did once the maid left was look around the room. His eyes didn't even need to focus on anything in particular. All that stood out to him was the color pink. The wallpaper, the bedding, the curtains—different shades of rose filled the room in an almost overwhelming manner.

 _A fitting feminine shade for a very feminine girl—but Christ, it's almost too damn much_. He blinked harshly and had his eyes search out anything that wasn't pigmented in the offending color.

His sights landed at the window seat and he ended up sucking in his breath. Anna was sitting there, dressed in a long, pale yellow nightdress with a round decorative pillow clutched in her lap. Her gaze was out the window to the lit gardens below, not to the visitor in her room. Her hair was down loose, cascading down her back, and he noticed for the first time that her hair a lovely natural wave. How delightful it would be to run his fingers through those locks…

Hans mentally slapped himself. _Secure your position. Daydream later._

He took a few steps forward and his eyes shifted to the floor. There were garments everywhere and he had to sidestep a few of the further scattered ones. Dressing gowns, wool scarves, mittens, gloves, petticoats, bloomers, blouses. Hans' eyes flickered curiously from the feminine undergarments on the floor to Anna at the window, but she still paid him no mind. Another step further and his boot accidently caught one of her pairs of stockings. He picked them up off the floor and held them in his hands. They were smooth and silky, but slightly balled up.

 _Was she wearing these earlier_? He felt his cheeks redden slightly as it dawned on him that she had probably been wearing _all_ of the discarded garments now littering the floor. Layered up to the extreme while she suffered her frozen fate. He did tell Gerda to keep her warm no matter what. That must've been what the maid had in mind. And then naturally, once summer and the heat returned, Anna shed her layers like a mammal shed their winter coat.

When he finally reached the window seat, he outstretched his hand toward it. "May I?"

Anna didn't respond verbally. She gave a barely-noticeable nod, so Hans sat down beside her and glanced over at her face. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes were red and puffy. She had a strange look to her face, as if she were trying her best to hold herself together. But what he did catch was her quick sideways glance at him before her eyes darted back to the window. And was it his imagination, or did she actually blush at the sight of him? Hans mentally grinned. So, altering his appearance seemed to have an effect after all. He played ignorant of the fleeting look and maintained his innocence.

"…Anna?" He wasn't entire sure what to say to start things off.

She let out a sigh and continued her stare off with the plants outside. "She's gone, isn't she?" Her voice was cracked and quiet.

Hans was slightly confused by the question. With the main city of Arendelle as small as it was, news should have traveled like lightning. Especially as the guards patrolling the city returned and shared his announcement details from early afternoon. There couldn't possibly be anyone left in the entire kingdom who didn't hear the news.

 _Unless she just needs to hear it from me. To confirm it._

"Yes…" He replied softly, almost just as soft as her question. He tried to gauge her reaction, but her face remained blank. Without any clues, he debated the next best way to go about comforting her. He tried to think back to all of their shared moments. God, the night of the coronation seemed like a lifetime ago after the constant stress of the last few days. But there was one thing he noticed then, and then again earlier today. She responded well to touch. Perhaps opening his arms—

"Did _you_ kill her?" Her broken voice cut through the silence and his inner thoughts. He swallowed.

 _Well. She certainly didn't waste time._ It's not that he didn't expect her to ask the question—he just didn't imagine it being the second thing to come out of her mouth.

There were two ways to answer the question. He could be blunt and tell her the truth. _Probably not the wisest course of action if I'm to still keep her hand._

He could lie. A good temporary solution. It could keep her complacent enough until they were safely married. But, the problem with falsehoods, the truth always had a way of worming itself to the surface eventually. And then what? _If I deny it, she'll only then ask who did. She doesn't seem beyond reason to ask blunt questions._

Hans decided to go with neither.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Was all he could really come up with without sounding insensitive.

A deep gasp escaped her, and she finally turned her head to face him. Her brows were furrowed in the middle and she looked at him with eyes mixed in anguish and anger.

He swallowed once more when her blue orbs met his green ones. Her intense gaze gave him pause, and he had to immediately evaluate his next move.

"Anna, I—"

" _How could you?"_ Anna choked back. " _She's my sister_."

Hans reached out his hand to take hers, but she immediately recoiled away from his wanting touch, and backed herself up as far back on the window seat as she could, until her back was against the frame. His eyes narrowed at her display and he couldn't hide the irritation that started to show across his face. His reaction was too quick, and he didn't have the mindset yet to withhold his true feelings from her. He would have to make his next moves very carefully.

"Anna please…" his voice took on a more pleading tone to offset his annoyance. "you have to understand—I had no other options—" His eyes caught her quivering lip and he sighed, "she was a threat. To you, to all of Arendelle…" _…and to me._

"It was all an accident!" Anna cried and turned back to the window. "She didn't mean for a-any of this to happen."

Hans resisted the urge to cock his eyebrow suspiciously and kept his face more neutral. "Did she tell you that herself? Or is that merely what you're trying to convince yourself as the truth?"

Anna only shot him a sideways glare.

He sighed again. A part of him was tempted to scoot closer to her, but he stopped himself. The window seat wasn't exactly very large. If he leaned forward enough she would still be within arm's reach. But he decided not to try and remained where he sat. _I won't get anywhere with her like this. She's too tempered, more so than I anticipated. I need her to break. Furthermore, I need her to come to me on her own._

He suddenly got an idea. "Let me tell you about your sister." He said. His voice was quiet yet stern. "She couldn't handle the real world. For someone who apparently cared about you, she didn't seem to think you deserved to live your own life. She opened the gates for the ceremony but didn't like the fact that you celebrated your freedom to meet actual people, freedom to _fall in love_." He paused and smirked to himself when a stray tear fell from her eye. _So, she's listening to me, is she? I'll continue._ "And when called out on her nonsensical behavior, she unleashed a winter storm upon us all and _fled_. Do you really think that was an _accident_ , Anna?"

She didn't respond or even turn her head to look back at him.

"And then…" he continued, "When you, I assume, called her out again on that mountain, she didn't return with you. She didn't try to make amends. What did she do? She attacked you with her magic. She tried to kill you. And you called that an _accident_."

"I—" Anna started but Hans cut her off once more.

"I went looking for you, Anna. I took a team of men and we searched the mountains for you when you were gone for so long. We found Queen Elsa instead. She summoned a horrid beast to attack us. She tried to kill two men in cold blood. I saw her with my own eyes. She had disarmed one and tried to run him off the upper balcony. Had I not stopped her in time, she would have. That would have been _no accident_."

Hans straightened up and gauged her profile once more. Her lip was quivering again. _Good…_

"I brought her back here, you know." That got Anna's attention, and she finally looked at Hans' face. This was new information to her, and she eyed him curiously. "After that fight on the mountain. I pleaded with her to end this winter. She was hurting everyone. And what did she do? She refused. No apologies for her misdeeds. No assurances she would make efforts. All she asked was to be let go. To _flee_." Anna was starting to tremble as she looked away again. She was approaching her breaking point.

"And then you returned to me— _dying_. That was the final straw. She committed treason against you—against her own kingdom, and I couldn't let it slide any further. So when she tried to run _again_ , I put an end to it all- in _your_ name, in _your_ honor—"

Anna suddenly crumbled forward in sobs and Hans was quick to react—he splayed out his arms to catch her and drag her across the seat into an embrace. She tried to push him away, but it was futile. He held her too tightly, and through her attempted shoves and struggles, she clung to his shirt and wept into his chest.

He couldn't resist grinning. It wasn't like she would be able to see it. One of his hands rested on the back of her head, the other on her back, keeping her in place. He had her exactly where he wanted her. Physically, at least. He could still feel her tugging. A few more minutes of cold-honest-truth and she'd be broken.

"You claim it was all accidental, my sweet, —but the thing about accidents—they're always followed by apologies. Accidents are you striking my face when stretching your arms in enthusiastic waves; knocking me off balance when sock sliding across the floor; even my horse knocking you into that rickety row boat when enjoying the morning air. All of those were followed by several check-ups and "I'm sorry's" as if some sin were committed. But no, not your sister. She punished you for involving someone else in your life and _fled_. I bet she didn't even apologize once up on that mountain—or even show the tiniest bit of remorse for what she did—to you _or Arendelle_. Your sister wouldn't even _try_ to stop the winter when she could see for herself the horrors that she's committed against innocent people—against her own flesh and blood—" he paused, feeling Anna's fists thump against his chest in retaliation. But once it was done, her fingers fell from the fist and clutched his shirtfront once more. "Elsa was nothing but a coward. She lacked courage and resolve to do what was right. She preferred running away and letting her problems handle themselves than fix her mistakes and did so repeatedly. She let her magic grow out of control, and there was only one way out."

He stopped his monologue and looked down at the sobbing princess. Her cries were the only sounds in the room. After a while, he seemed confident that she wasn't going to try attacking him again, so he removed the hand from her head and started gingerly running his fingers through her hair.

"I took no satisfaction in it, you know. What I did, I did for Arendelle. To save the kingdom—her people—most of all, I did it to _save you_." He said, and her only response was another wave of sobs.

"I know it hurts, my love. Your heart is so full of love and compassion for anyone and everyone you meet, especially for your own sister. You spent all of your life trying to garner her favor. And in the course of a single day, you had it—and lost it all over again. And then she sinned against you in the worst possible way." Anna's face shifted against his chest. He could feel how soaked his shirt was from her tears. "If Elsa cared even an inkling about you, she would have shown it before now—should have. But how did she treat her only sibling? Her baby sister? She berated you from the other side of a door; ignored you; judged you; _attacked you_. No loving sibling does that." He paused and stroked her hair once more. His voice became softer and gentler as well. "I know, because I've lived this way my entire life. I was always treated as the nuisance to the family, the unwanted thirteenth son. Why and what else could prompt three of them to pretend I was invisible for years on end?"

He sighed and laid his cheek down on top of her head. "Oh Anna…I know what it's like… I know the heartache you feel, the stinging pain of lifelong rejection. There's only one way to overcome such misery—you have to learn to accept it and move on. I let my brothers go, I let my entire family go, and they don't irk me like they used to anymore. You have to do the same. Granted, the one who's harmed you is no longer with us to vex you any longer…" he paused as her face nuzzled him again. He was certain she was just rubbing her additional tears onto his shirt, soaking it even more. "But you must let her go nonetheless. It won't be easy—she was your dear sister and you loved her so—more so than she ever deserved—mourn her if you wish, but not the person she became—let the twisted monster die. Remember Elsa as the bright little girl you told me about—the one who used to play with you, laugh with you, and treat you like a real sister should from so many years ago."

"I… I can't…" Anna's muffled voice said.

"You can…" Hans' hand rubbed up and down her back while he continued stroking her hair. "I know you can. You carry so much love in your heart, Anna—share it with someone worthy—someone willing to claim your affections and bestow their own to fill the empty void now left in your heart." He smirked as he pressed his lips lightly into her hair. "Share them with _**me**_ **.** "

There was a period of silence, and Anna suddenly shifted. She pulled back slightly to look up into his eyes. "Y-you?"

Hans instantly matched her expression with heartfelt sympathy and returned her gaze with a worrisome one of his own. "I asked for your hand in marriage… I promised my heart to you, and I refuse to break it. Not now, not ever." He brought his one hand back up and stroked her cheek, wiping away some of her stray tears with his thumb. "Let me comfort you during these troubling times. Let me be your confidant. Your friend. Your lover. Your _husband_. I'll show you the devotion and affection you rightfully deserve and should have had your entire life. I'll never shut you out, and you'll never be ignored again. I make that promise to you right here, right now."

Anna bit her lip as her wavering eyes searched his. He watched her with bated breath, his eyes suddenly scanning every part of her face. His gaze lingered a bit too long on her quivering lips, and he wondered how soon it'd be before she started crying again. He'd resort to kissing her if it meant she'd calm down, but such a kiss would seem a bit inappropriate considering the circumstances. He could only hope that his speech did its job. It looked as if the gears were turning in her head, processing everything that he's shared with her. The blunt truth about Elsa and her misguided feelings, about _his declaration…._

 _But…in case she needs that one final push…_

Hans suddenly scooped her up into his arms, earning a surprised squeak from her lips as he carried her to the bed, being careful to not trip over the obstacle-course of clothing on the floor. He laid her down gently in the middle of the bed and pulled the blankets up over her. "It's late…" he said softly. "Try to get some sleep—we can discuss _us_ in the morning." One last caress of her cheek with his fingertips, and he slid off her bed and moved to the door.

"H-Hans?" she said softly—so quiet he barely heard her. Still, he pretended not to and moved to grab the door handle.

"H-Hans, wait! _Please_ …" she pleaded louder and turned to her side to face him. She clutched her blanket in her hands as she held it to her chest. "D-don't go… don't leave me here alone." Her breath hitched as she added on a few seconds later, " _Please…_ Y-you're all I have left..."

The statement Hans had waited for the entire night. Triumph soared through his entire body and his lips twisted upwards into a feral grin. His eyes closed as he reveled in his victory. _I knew it would work. Get her at her most vulnerable and leave her to her own fears, there's no way she'd accept that. No, she needs comfort. She needs a shoulder to cry on, and there's only one person who can provide it—only one person she needs._

 _Me. Her fiancé. The man who murdered her sister._

Hans reapplied the mask and turned to look back at her cautiously. "You… you want me to stay?"

Anna nodded fervently. "I…I need you."

And the phrase to confirm it all. Hans lowered his hand from the door handle and returned to the bed. He sat down on the edge and cupped her cheek once more. "I don't think Gerda would be pleased to find I stayed with you all night."

"I… I don't care." She shook her head and looked down at her lap. "D-Don't you want to?"

"O-of course I do…" he replied, and he surprised himself with the statement being truthful. _Christ, even in her darkest moments of misery, she's still so damn beautiful._ _And to think that soon…very soon… she'll be all mine. My wife, my queen…._ It was safe to think such thoughts now. Anna was putty in his hands at this point.

"Then lay with me…" she dropped the blanket back down near her knees and held out her hand.

 _Still… be a gentleman._ "I uh…" he decided to try and be light. "I don't think your bed is wide enough for two…" In response, Anna immediately scooted over to her right and reached out her hand again.

The corner of Hans' lips curved up into a smirk, one that a lover would make knowing he was about to break a few rules. Kicking off his boots, he then snatched up her hand and pressed light kisses along the back of it, his lips ghosting over her knuckles, and all the while maintaining eye contact with her. He caught her blush and he let his lips linger on the final kiss before releasing her. A quick sweeping of his hand raised the blankets back up to the head of the bed and he laid down beside her, atop of the bedding. Reaching behind him, he found a few of the toss pillows and used them to prop his head up slightly.

Anna looked at him curiously, though she couldn't hide the shyly-appealing smile trying to force its way onto her face. "Um… don't you want to lay _underneath?_ With _me?_?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think it best that I break _every_ rule in the book tonight." He wrapped one arm around her back and drew her to him. "I'm here to comfort your broken heart tonight, not warm your bed."

She blushed further but rest her head down on his chest anyway. A small sniffle escaped her as his other hand claimed one of hers. "Your shirt's all wet."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for hurting, my love." Hans replied. Boy, he was really laying on the pet names tonight. _Better get used to it, I suppose. I'll only be expected to use them once we wed._ "I'd rather your tears soak through my shirt than your pillows."

She sniffled once more and shifted into his chest, trying to get comfortable. He responded by rubbing her back soothingly. "H-Hans?"

"Mmm, yes?"

"What will happen tomorrow?"

"Life will resume as it always does, I'm afraid."

Anna frowned. "Everyone will go into mourning. Gerda will have to pull out my black—" she gasped and looked up at him. "Ooh, you probably didn't bring any…"

Hans shrugged. "I may have brought a black tailcoat. I don't quite remember what my manservant shoved in my trunk. It doesn't matter. Most of my clothes are dark. I won't be too much of an eyesore. And besides, I can always write to the Isles, they can send over the rest of my clothes and some personal effects."

"You… wouldn't go home for them yourself?"

"There's nothing left for me in the Southern Isles. Arendelle is my home now." He paused for a moment. "You are my home."

She sniffled again, and he could feel her fingers rubbing along his shirt. For a moment, he thought she was trying to feel up his muscles through the fabric but dismissed it. _She's too distraught to consider such improper behavior._ He paused at the irony of the thought. _Says the man now smushed into her bed._

"I'd like for you to tour the kingdom with me tomorrow." He suddenly suggested.

"…why?"

His thumb rubbed the back of her hand. "because your people need you—they need to know you're alright with their own eyes. They need to be assured that Arendelle's future will be secured with their new queen—"

"Wait, what?!" Anna pulled away and looked at him in pure panic. "Q-queen? M-me? I can't—n-no!"

"Anna—"

"Hans—I know nothing about ruling a kingdom! Elsa got all of the tutoring, not me! I can't possibly—"

"Shhh…" he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Relax. You'll be fine."

"But… but I—"

He eagerly pulled her back down to him. "You won't have to worry. I'll be right there by your side to help you."

"Y-you will?"

"Of course." He responded confidently. "Your people trust me. I've led and protected them thus far. My loyalty and confidence in you will reassure them."

Anna clutched his shirt once more and was careful not to lay her head on the tear-soaked spot. "But I'm underage—"

"I'm not." Hans said factually. "And you're old enough to marry. You can learn from me, Anna, and when the proper time comes, you'll be ready to take on the crown yourself."

 _Rather, you'll allow_ _ **me**_ _to handle the running of your kingdom_ _ **for**_ _you. Queen in name, supportive bride in nature._

"You… you _want_ to run the kingdom?" Anna asked, surprised.

"I want to help you. We can still marry now, and that will further give me a proper position to lead your people in your name."

"No, not now. Arendelle has to mourn Elsa." She said quietly with another sniffle.

"Of course, my love." He placed another kiss into her hair. "We'll plan something small and tasteful for when the mourning period ends. I'll even let you make all of the arrangements, if you'd like. Something pleasant to occupy your thoughts from time to time while you mourn."

Her voice cracked. "I'd… I'd like that." She closed her eyes and nuzzled him once more and forced the slightest of smiles when his arms wrapped tighter around her.

 _Gods, this feels good. It's like she fits right into my side. It won't be long, now. Get through the blasted mourning period, get married, and this will be us every night, in the comfort of a cozier room, a larger bed-_

Suddenly she shot up and out of his hold. "O-Oh my gosh. KRISTOFF!"

Hans blinked in confusion and propped himself up on his elbows. "…What?"

Anna looked at him with another wave of panic. "I forgot all about Kristoff!"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who is this Kristoff?"

Anna blinked and suddenly remembered that Hans had never met the man before. "He's an ice harvester for Arendelle. He was my guide up the northern mountains—"

Hans stopped listening as she rambled all about her adventure with said harvester and his supposed strange family of rocks until he suddenly put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "What about him?" He asked for clarification and tried not to sound jaded about it.

Anna looked at her fiancé shamefully as a few more tears started to fall. "I promised him a new sled. He lost his during our travel. He was really upset over it and—"

He let out a breath of relief that he had no idea he was holding in and collapsed back down onto the bed. "Oh. Is that all? We'll make the arrangements tomorrow, with everything else." His hand found its way back into her hair as he tried to reassure her. "Anna—your mind is all a jumble. You're hurt. You're tired. I'm tired. Today has been a long, daunting day for the both of us. Rest with me. We'll both need our strength to tackle tomorrow."

Anna pressed her lips together as she watched him extinguish the oil lamp on her bedside table. He then readjusted the pillow he was laying on, and then his moved his hand to pat down on his chest, beckoning her back to her previous position. She hesitated before laying back down again.

"I doubt I'll sleep at all…" she mumbled more to herself. Hans pulled the blanket back over her and held her close once more.

Hans didn't bother replying. He only rubbed her back to soothe her to sleep, and it seemed to have worked. Glancing down, he could make out the outline of her shoulders rising and falling slowly in the dark. Occasionally, he felt her tremble. An after-effect of her crying. Clearly, she was still upset, but at least she was quiet, and the waterworks finally dried up.

 _Perhaps even_ _ **I**_ _will get some sleep tonight…_

"H-Hans?"

… _. Or not._

"Yes?"

Her voice was shaky, as if she were embarrassed to be asking the question in the first place. "Will… will you stay with me every night?"

Hans grinned to himself. _It seems she's more desperate for me than I thought. But it won't do to create a scandal—even if we_ _ **are**_ _engaged…. I'll leave her wanting… desiring. And maybe, just maybe… this so-called mourning period will be shorter than everyone thinks._

"Once we marry." He replied softly with a gentle rub of her back. It wasn't the answer she hoped for, and she clung to him tighter in response with a dejected sigh.

Silence enveloped the room once more, and Hans couldn't resist smirking down at the princess slumbering in his arms.

 _If only my wretched brothers could see me now—see how I bested them all. Who would have thought, in the span of three days I would have garnered the naïve love of a princess; the adoration of a kingdom; the right to the throne? For the first time in forever, I'm getting what I've always dreamed of: my own place, an entire kingdom of my own—and better yet, a beautiful, innocent bride to stand by my side._

 _It seems love really was an open door._


End file.
